


La dernière danse de Miami Morty

by AndersAndrew



Series: Miami Rick et Morty [5]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Miami Morty, Badass Summer Smith, Blood and Violence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Crossover, Damsels in Distress, Denial of Feelings, Electrocution, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up, Hugs, Jealous Rick Sanchez, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Rescue, Rick can deal with it, Rick is the Damsel, Slutty Miami Morty, Temporary Amnesia, Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, suicide mission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: La mémoire de Morty a été effacé et il ne se souvient plus de sa relation avec Rick. Il reprend sa vie normalement, enchaînant les conquêtes dans son lit.Quant à Rick, il prend soin de s'éloigner petit à petit de son petit-fils afin que ses souvenirs ne refassent pas surface, quitte à souffrir en silence. Il reste également un compte à régler avec le commanditaire de l'enlèvement de Morty.Mais cette fois il affrontera le danger seul, et il risque bien d'y laisser des plumes...





	La dernière danse de Miami Morty

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard énorme que cette fic a pris. J'ai commencé à chercher du travail et j'ai eu moins de temps et d'inspiration pour travailler sur cette fanfiction, malgré le fait que mon scénario soit déjà bien établi.
> 
> Du coup, pour me faire pardonner (et pour me donner davantage de temps pour écrire la fin) cette partie finale de la série - oui je rappelle pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient qu'il s'agit d'une série et qu'il vaut mieux lire les premières parties - sera en deux chapitres !!! 
> 
> En effet, comme il d'agit d'un gros pavé qui va probablement dépasser les 20k de mots, je l'ai coupé en deux. Ce sera plus lisible pour vous - et plus facile pour moi d'écrire la suite.

Morty aimait le sexe. Il aimait se faire sauter, et brutalement, par des garçons ou des hommes de tout âge. Il n'en faisait aucun complexe et ne cachait aucunement ses préférences. Il se laissait guider par ses envies, sans beaucoup se prendre la tête, entre boîtes de nuit VIP et farniente sur la plage à se dorer la pilule. Sa vie était facile, cool et sexy – il n'avait qu'à se pencher parmi ses fans quand il dansait à la barre, pour trouver un étalon pour une aventure sans lendemain. Au fond il se fichait de tout, du moment qu'il ne lui manquait pas l'essentiel – argent, sexe, admiration, reconnaissance.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il était allongé sur un lit aux draps de soie dans une chambre quatre étoiles, pendant que Jan Michael Vincent lui faisait un délicieux massage des jambes, il s'ennuyait.

\- On peut zapper les préliminaires ?, demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de se ragaillardir.

Jan leva vers lui des yeux brillants de convoitise et l'aida à enlever son slip de bain.

\- Tu ne bandes pas, remarqua-t-il, un peu déçu.

\- Ça viendra, lança Morty en roulant sur ventre.

Son amant d'une nuit grimpa au-dessus de lui. Lui bandait comme un âne depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Le jeune danseur écarta ses fesses avec ses mains pour dévoiler son petit trou palpitant, toujours souple et bien lubrifié.

\- Tu peux me la mettre, susurra-t-il, aguicheur.

Sans avoir besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois, Jan glissa sa verge contre la raie de son compagnon, et commença d'enfoncer son gland dans son anus suintant.

Le muscle s'ouvrit aisément pour accueillir la grosseur rigide de sa bite. Il poussa une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à s'enfoncer totalement dans ce petit cul dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, à le voir se tortiller tous les soirs autour de sa barre.

Le célèbre acteur poussa un râle de satisfaction, et entama un rythme violent de burinage intensif. Il comptait bien profiter de cette unique occasion avec le jeune homme pour assouvir le besoin ardent qu'il avait nourri pour lui depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur scène. Il écrasa ses testicules tendues contre le derrière moelleux du blondinet, tout près de jouir. Morty quant à lui, avait ramené son oreiller contre son torse, et le menton posé dessus, scrollait sur son téléphone pour consulter ses messages.

Au lieu de refroidir Jan, son attitude désinvolte ne fit qu'exacerber le désir de son amant. Il se pencha pour embrasser Morty dans le cou et lui faire langoureusement l'amour, se moulant contre son dos pour le pénétrer bien à fond. Le jeune homme se mit à gémir, mais il se connecta néanmoins à son Twitter. C'était vraiment étrange, car il y avait des longues périodes de vides dans ses retweets et ses likes, comme si quelqu'un les avaient effacé sciemment. Pareil pour son instagram. Bizarrement, son facebook, qui était plutôt sage car suivi par ses deux parents, avait été épargné par cet étrange phénomène – il y postait toujours des extraits de poèmes mièvres, des photos de chats rigolos, des actualités people et des citations de gens célèbres (tout ce qui débectait Rick, qui ne commentait jamais).

Les baisers que Jan déposaient sur ses épaules le firent frissonner. L'acteur chuchota en haletant, la voix rauque :

\- T'es serré comme une pucelle, hn, mais tu la prends comme un pro. T'as un vrai cul de déesse Morty, han...tu vas complètement me...vider les couilles bébé !

Le jeune homme tressauta au surnom, se resserrant brusquement. Jan gronda de plaisir dans sa nuque et l'enlaça de ses bras musclés, tandis qu'il larguait la purée à l'intérieur.

Comme toujours, la sensation subjugua l'adolescent. Il couina faiblement en éjaculant dans les draps.

Jan reprit son souffle et lui caressa les épaules en l'embrassant sur l'oreille. Bien qu'il ait déjà jouit, sa queue se remit à durcir contre la raie de ses fesses, et il se frotta pour y étaler son sperme.

\- Han bébé...je vais te baiser toute la nuit...je vais tellement te farcir le cul que tu ne pourras plus marcher droit pendant une semaine...

Il s'enfila d'une brusque poussée, et Morty tressaillit lorsqu'il frappa sa prostate.

\- Tu vas me sentir en toi même quand je ne serais plus là, promit Jan sur un ton lascif. Je vais tellement élargir ton petit trou que...

\- Tu parles trop !, le coupa le jeune homme en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser.

L'acteur fut assez malin pour se taire...et il fut très largement récompensé pour son silence.

 

Au petit déjeuner, tout le monde remarqua la grimace de Morty lorsque celui-ci s'assit précautionneusement sur sa chaise. Summer ricana :

\- On dirait que tu t'en ais pris une grosse hier soir !

\- Summer !, la réprimanda Jerry en rougissant comme une tomate, embarrassé.

La sexualité extravertie – et clairement homosexuelle – de Morty le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Je parlais d'une cuite Papa ! Tu as l'esprit tellement mal placé !, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parlais.

\- On ne parle pas de ça à table, interrompit Beth.

Morty ne fit pas attention à la conversation. Rick le fixait dans les yeux par-dessus une pile de pancakes, et il avait l'air furieux. L'adolescent ignorait pourquoi, mais il en était ravi.

Il bailla ostensiblement en faisant mine de ne pas voir l'expression de son grand-père. Jan était un amant très vigoureux, insatiable, et généreusement doté par la nature. Ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, ce qui avait épuisé le garçon.

L'acteur lui avait demandé de rester, mais Morty avait tenu à rentrer à la maison pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas – c'était ridicule, car ils ne s'inquiétaient jamais. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment bizarre que quelqu'un attendait son retour.

La sensation de vide entre ses fesses avait quelque chose d'inconfortable. Il retournerait probablement se faire tringler dans l'après-midi. Il ne savait pas encore par qui – Brad, Toby, ou bien peut-être Frank. En tout cas, un de ceux qui avaient une grosse bite. Il n'était toujours pas rassasié. Il avait besoin de sexe pour tenter d'oublier ce sentiment de vacuité qui lui gâchait la vie depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il avait appris à séduire, c'était ainsi qu'il réglait tous ses problèmes. Cependant, malgré le peu d'effet, il ne se lassait pas d'essayer, et c'était pourquoi il cumulait les amants à un rythme effréné. Il cherchait désespérément une issue...sans jamais réussir à la trouver en dépit de tous ses efforts.

\- On devrait sortir faire une balade tous les deux !, lança soudain Jerry.

Toute la tablée se tourna vers lui, Morty compris. C'était à lui qu'il s'adressait apparemment, puisqu'il le regardait.

\- Seulement toi et moi, sur mon bateau. Un moment entre père et fils, ça...ça pourrait être sympa, non ?

L'adolescent n'osa pas le contredire, même s'il était évident que c'était la pire idée du monde. Pourtant Beth acquiesça :

\- Oui ! Je pense que ça vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Morty jeta un coup d’œil désespéré à Rick pour que celui-ci vienne à sa rescousse, mais il ne fallait rien attendre de ce côté-là. Le vieil homme continua de manger son pancake au sirop d'érable en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

\- Alors c'est décidé !, s'exclama Jerry. Cette après-midi, on prend le bateau et on va faire une petite virée en mer.

Morty savait par avance qu'il allait être malade. Il détestait ça.

Mais impossible de refuser.

 

« Ah ! Le bon air marin ! Tu sens ça Morty ? C'est le vent de la liberté !! », s'exclama Jerry, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et les mains nonchalamment posées sur le gouvernail.

\- Je sens surtout la pollution, marmonna l'adolescent, trop bas pour que son père l'entende.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Morty ? Oh, lâche ce téléphone cinq minutes, on dirait ta soeur !

A contrecoeur, le jeune homme se détacha de son smartphone pour s'approcher prudemment du bord. L'allure n'était pas encore assez rapide pour lui donner la nausée et la mer était calme. Il contempla l'horizon et soupira, cette vision lui donnant un inexplicable sentiment de nostalgie.

\- Tu sais, toi et moi, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas eu une discussion, commença Jerry.

\- Sans doute parce que tu m'évites comme la peste, contrattaqua Morty avec un soupçon de hargne.

Il n'avait pas pardonné à son père sa réaction lors de son coming-out. Même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître, l'attitude de Jerry, méprisante et honteuse, l'avait blessé. Il pensait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait enduré de leur part, ses parents ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Il s'était trompé.

\- Hem, fit Jerry en se raclant la gorge avec embarras. En tout cas, ça fait du bien d'être rien que tous les deux. Tu...tu me manquais, fiston...

Ça sonnait tellement faux. Morty détailla le profil de son père, tandis que celui-ci conduisait, pour essayer de percer à jour le mensonge, la réelle raison de cette petite sortie père-fils.

Pour l'instant, il n'en voyait aucune. Jerry avait réellement l'air de s'amuser.

\- Je dis juste que...c'est pas facile pour moi...tu sais bien...avec ta mère, et toutes ces responsabilités...

\- Quelles responsabilités ?, grogna Morty. Tu vends des voitures de luxe.

\- Hey, c'est pas si facile ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! Il ne suffit pas à tout le monde de remuer du popotin pour que l'argent tombe du ciel !

L'adolescent croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant ses pieds, boudeur. Jerry soupira et ralentit l'allure, avant de couper le moteur.

\- Morty...

\- Tu veux que j'arrête, c'est ça ?, demanda le jeune homme.

Jerry se figea.

\- Je...je ne sais pas. Tu veux arrêter ? De...danser dans ce club, je veux dire.

\- Non. J'aime bien ce travail.

Il y eut un silence. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire.

C'était difficile pour Jerry d'accepter cette partie de Morty ; il regrettait presque le garçon mal à l'aise, un peu stupide, un peu maladroit, et sans grand caractère qu'il avait été. Il en voulait un peu à Rick de lui avoir volé ça, cette relation qu'ils avaient avant que Morty ne change. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette transformation, mais elle s'était faite à un rythme si brutal qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y adapter.

Il savait que Morty était un adolescent et qu'il était normal pour lui de grandir, de faire ses propres expériences, de passer par différentes phases. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait préféré que Morty reste un enfant pour toujours, parce que c'était plus facile à gérer. Il avait déjà tellement de mal à gérer son couple, alors si la vie de famille devenait à son tour compliquée...

Bien sûr, c'était égoïste de penser ainsi, mais il se disait quand même que Summer, elle, n'était pas passée par une transition aussi violente. Il aurait aimé que Morty en fasse autant.

Comme ça il aurait pu plus facilement le comprendre et rester en contact avec lui. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient comme deux étrangers, aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'un angeleno d'un habitant du Kazakhstan.

\- Alors heuuuu...tu deviens quoi ces derniers temps ?

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment. Il reprit son téléphone en répondant d'un ton qu'il espérait le plus blasé possible :

\- Rien de spécial. Je danse. Je me fais de l'argent.

\- C'est bien...je suppose, lâcha Jerry en regardant l'horizon.

Morty fronça les sourcils et termina ce qu'il était en train de faire – envoyer une requête à Twitter pour récupérer ses archives – puis il se tourna vers son père.

Il se fit la remarque qu'il lui paraissait petit tout à coup. Jerry Smith n'avait jamais été un homme d'une importance capitale, ni pour le monde, ni pour sa famille. Mais Morty réalisait aussi que cela signifiait beaucoup de fragilité. Il n'était pas fort comme sa mère, ou charismatique comme Rick.

Il était peut-être même moins doué que lui. Et ça pouvait être une des raisons pour lesquelles il craignait de le voir s'émanciper. Prendre de l'indépendance. Du pouvoir.

C'était triste. Parce que tous les deux, ils avaient bien conscience que Morty ne resterait pas à tout jamais aux crochets de ses parents. Summer avait déjà commencé à prendre son envol et le dernier de la fratrie allait bientôt quitter le nid, c'était inévitable.

Lentement, il s'avança, et posa la main sur l'épaule de son père. Il avait fini par oublier qu'un jour il le perdrait, et qu'il aurait de la peine, peu importe l'état de leur relation.

\- Je pensais...me trouver un appartement, déclara le jeune homme.

\- Ta mère m'en a parlé.

\- Et...t-tu en dis quoi ?, murmura l'adolescent avec appréhension.

Jerry eut un soupir résigné et lui sourit malgré tout :

\- Je pense qu'on a fait de notre mieux pour vous élever, ta sœur et toi. On n'a pas toujours été des parents parfaits, loin de là. Mais Morty, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que...

Il pinça les lèvres d'un air gêné et détourna le regard, avant de se racler la gorge et de le regarder – mais pas vraiment dans les yeux non plus.

\- Nous t'aimons. Alors si tu choisis de quitter la maison, on ne t'en empêchera pas. Si tu as besoin de rester encore un peu, on te laissera tout le temps qui t'es nécessaire. On...

Il toussota avec embarras :

\- Je suis mal à l'aise avec...avec la façon dont tu t'habilles, et dont tu te comportes parfois. Mais tu es mon fils, et je t'aime. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance au fond, et je veux que tu saches que tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison.

\- Si c'est pour être jugé...

\- Les parents, c'est fait pour ça, non ?, le coupa son père avec un clin d’œil.

Morty sentit un poids lui glisser des épaules. Il esquissa un petit sourire, à la fois agacé et légèrement attendri.

\- Oui, je suppose que oui.

 

Depuis quelques temps, Rick emmenait moins souvent Morty à l'aventure. Il partait seul pendant des jours, et revenait, souvent dans un état pitoyable, pour se reposer, puis repartir. Il disait qu'il était occupé, et c'était sans doute vrai, car Morty le voyait rarement au club.

Lorsqu'il y retourna ce soir-là, le cœur léger grâce à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père, il remarqua à nouveau son absence. Sa bonne humeur vacilla, mais il décida de ne pas se laisser influencer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il espérait que Rick soit là.

Quand il monta sur scène, il laissa la musique l'emporter sans plus penser à rien. Il s'était si bien entraîné que ses gestes étaient naturels et automatiques. Il dansait comme d'autres frappent, avec ardeur, l'adrénaline lui courant dans les veines, et la satisfaction agressive de faire se ployer les cœurs à son envie. La rapidité avec laquelle il s'envolait autour de la barre lui faisait tourner la tête, mais il gardait toujours un point fixe en vue : d'habitude, c'était le visage impavide de Rick dans la foule, mais aujourd'hui son regard s'accrocha avec ennui sur n'importe quel visage, celui d'un homme gros aux traits tendus, la cinquantaine bien tassée et suant à grosses gouttes en le dévorant du regard.

Quelque chose dans le pli de son front, la couleur de ses rares cheveux, rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Morty, mais il ignorait où il l'avait déjà vu. Il termina sa danse en roulant sur le sol dans une chute parfaitement maîtrisée, et laissa les hommes s'agglutiner tels des mouches au bord de la scène pour essayer de glisser un billet dans l'élastique de son slip. C'était irréel de les voir ainsi pour lui, aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour et pourtant, un élément inconnu lui gâchait son plaisir.

D'un geste automatique, il se frotta le menton contre l'épaule, créant un petit influx nerveux dans la puce dissimulée sous sa peau dans son cou – chose qu'il ignorait. Son malaise disparut presque aussitôt, comme par magie, et il se mit sur le ventre pour caresser une joue, des lèvres, griffer de façon taquine une main s'approchant trop près de ses fesses. Il était de nouveau aux anges. En contrôle total.

Il ne remarqua pas ce visage rougeaud qui avait attiré son regard un peu plus tôt dans la foule qui s'éloignait pour sortir du club.

Après sa performance, Morty récupéra son manteau dans les loges. Il salua ses collègues avec bonne humeur, avant de prendre la porte de derrière pour rentrer chez lui. Il était déjà sur son téléphone à pianoter pour vérifier à quelle fête il pouvait se rendre ensuite pour terminer sa soirée, lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Tu as été dur à retrouver, déclara précipitamment l'autre, coinçant Morty contre le mur de l'allée.

Le jeune homme abaissa la monture de ses lunettes pour dévisager l'homme.

\- Hm...je vous connais, dit-il avec assurance. Vous êtes qui ?

Il n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses fans l'attendait à la sortie du club. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il pouvait même leur donner quelques unes de ses faveurs en échange d'un peu d'admiration et de compliments.

Il aimait par-dessus tout être le centre de l'univers, même si cela voulait dire se mettre à genoux dans une ruelle sale. Il avait vécu pire.

Il avait été dans l'espace. Et il savait bien qu'au fond, il était peu de chose, mais il aimait entretenir l'illusion d'être spécial, unique. Pour quelqu'un.

\- Tu n'as pas pu oublier !, s'exclama le type en l'agrippant. Tu devais forcément être au courant !

\- Au courant de quoi ?, grogna Morty en se dégageant. Je ne...

Soudain, dans un éclair de compréhension, il se souvînt.

\- Vous êtes Gene Vagina ! Je vous ai vu à la télé !

L'autre recula, décontenancé.

\- Arrête de jouer à ça ! Tu sais très bien qui je suis. Tu m'as arnaqué...

\- Oh ça, ça m'étonnerait, susurra Morty en se rapprochant, un sourire tendancieux aux lèvres. Si on a fait ce que je crois, tu as dû en avoir pour ton argent bébé.

Il posa ses mains fines sur le torse du sénateur et sentit avec satisfaction celui-ci tressaillir. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Tu en veux encore ?

\- Je ne...je n'ai pas..., bafouilla Vagina.

Le blond tira vivement sur la ceinture du sénateur pour le coller contre lui.

\- Je sais exactement ce dont tu as envie. Et on peut le faire là, tout de suite.

Le visage affaissé et fatigué s'illumina comme une guirlande de Noël, brillant d'un rouge écarlate. Morty se lécha les lèvres.

Il se fichait d'avec qui il prenait son pied, du moment qu'il jouissait à la fin, tout lui convenait.

\- Enlève ce fute et baise-moi vite !, ordonna l'adolescent en lui massant lentement l'entrejambe, savourant le frémissement d'excitation qu'il sentait pointer à la fois chez son partenaire, mais aussi dans son propre slip.

Le vieux sénateur prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser. Morty roula des yeux au ciel mais le laissa faire : beaucoup de mecs pensaient que bien embrasser, ça signifiait enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre et la faire tourner comme le tambour d'une machine à laver en produisant autant de salive que possible. C'était ridicule et peu agréable, du moins dans cet orifice – il appréciait les feuilles de rose, comme tout un chacun, et la première fois que l'une de ses conquêtes du lycée, Toby Matthews, lui avait fourré sa langue dans le cul, il avait eu un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie.

En y repensant, il commença à bander et il guida les mains de son partenaire sur ses hanches pour qu'il lui baisse son slip.

\- Ah, petite salope, gronda Vagina. Tu sais exactement comment m'exciter...

Il débarrassa Morty de son sous-vêtement et l'embrassa dans le cou en défaisant sa ceinture. Le jeune homme prit le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il transportait toujours dans la poche de son manteau en fourrure et enduisit généreusement ses doigts pour les glisser dans la raie de ses fesses. Il se mit à haleter en se doigtant, tandis que le sénateur continuait à murmurer des obscénités à son oreille :

\- Tu vas prendre ma grosse queue. Tu l'as aimé la dernière fois, huh ? Ça m'a coûté cher...ah, j'ai...ma femme a vu les photos et...mais ça valait le coup ! J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, à ton odeur, à tes bras fins, à ton petit cul de chienne ! Je voulais tellement te baiser encore, te baiser comme tu le mérites !

Il retourna brusquement Morty par les épaules, le plia contre une poubelle et lui monta dessus. L'adolescent gémit, excité par le sordide de la situation malgré un début de migraine – _la dernière fois ? Quelle dernière fois ?_

Le sénateur pressa son gland contre son anus et Morty poussa pour l'avaler à l'intérieur, son trou s'ouvrant comme une fleur. Le muscle engloutit la verge raide et Vagina poussa un grognement extatique en agrippant le derrière menu de son jeune amant. Il donna un coup de rein qui fit tressaillir l'adolescent sous lui, lui permettant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Dans un soupir satisfait, il caressa les flancs de Morty.

\- Tellement serré...hnnn...ma petite pute ! Tu aimes la prendre dans le cul hein ?

Le jeune homme se cambra en gémissant lorsque les doigts épais s'aventurèrent sous son top minuscule, palpant avidement ses tétons. Il se resserra sur le pénis du sénateur, qui entama de vigoureux va-et-vient. Morty se mit à haleter au son des testicules claquant contre les siennes et il s'accrocha au rebord de la poubelle pour ne pas se vautrer par terre sous la fougue des coups de rein de son amant.

\- Salope, gronda Vagina en le défonçant avec ses coups de butoir violents. C'est ta faute...ta faute...tu dois payer...tu seras mon vide-couilles !

Il sentit Morty frissonner de plaisir et il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Tu m'attendras sagement tous les soirs après le travail hmmm...et tu me suceras sous le bureau...pour me soulager du stress de la journée...

\- Oh oui ! Oui !!, couina le garçon, rendu fébrile par l'orgasme se rapprochant.

\- Prends ma bite dans ton cul, salope !, rugit le sénateur en jouissant.

La sensation brutale du sperme qui jaillit tétanisa Morty. Il tenta de se tendre, de se crisper, mais il n'arriva pas où il voulait. Avec un gémissement frustré, il s'empara de son pénis pour se masturber rapidement et atteindre lui aussi l'orgasme.

D'habitude, quand un homme jouissait à l'intérieur, ça le faisait jouir immédiatement.

Vagina s'enfonça encore une ou deux fois, avant de se retirer lentement. Sa semence laiteuse dégoulina le long des cuisses bronzées du jeune homme, le faisant déglutir d'envie.

Il lui saisit le poignet pour le retourner :

\- Tu vas venir avec moi...

Soudain des phares de voiture s'allumèrent au bout de la ruelle, les éblouissant tous les deux.

\- Qui est là ?, s'écria Vagina en se protégeant tant bien que mal les yeux de la lumière.

\- La fête est finie, alors maintenant tu te casses, lança une voix rauque pleine de venin.

\- Vous...vous êtes le type aux photos !, s'exclama Vagina en tirant Morty à lui. Je m'en fiche, prenez autant de photos que vous voulez. Je ne céderais plus à votre chantage !

Le moteur de la voiture émit un rugissement effrayant.

\- Si tu le lâches pas tout de suite, c'est pas à ta répuUUUURPtation que je vais m'attaquer, gronda l'autre.

\- Il est à moi !, s'égosilla le sénateur. AÏE !

\- Je suis à personne !, clama Morty après lui avoir mordu la main pour qu'il le relâche. Espèce de taré !

Il adressa un doigt d'honneur au conducteur de la voiture – il avait deviné qui c'était – et il remonta son slip avant de s'éclipser en vitesse.

\- T'es mort, susurra Rick en ajustant le viseur intégré à son tableau de bord sur Vagina.

Ce dernier poussa un ultime cri quand la voiture fonça sur lui.

 

\- T'étais pas obligé d'intervenir, je gérais la situation, grommela Morty, assis sur le siège passager, le bras à demi passé par la fenêtre de sa portière, une sucette dans la bouche.

\- Tu gérais rien du tout, marmonna Rick qui conduisait. Et com-combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de leurs faire porter une capote, putain ? Tu vas saloper mon siège en cuir !

\- La prochaine fois je le ferais, répliqua Morty avec amertume.

Il réfléchissait à ce que ce type lui avait dit, à propos de photos et de chantage. Il avait semblé le connaître mais Morty ne s'en souvenait pas. Alors certes il avait couché avec tellement de gens qu'il ne se rappelait pas de tout le monde, mais une arnaque, ça il s'en serait souvenu.

\- C'était quoi cette histoire de photos ?, demanda-t-il en continuant d'observer le paysage nocturne défiler devant lui.

\- Tu pourrais ch-choisir un peu mmmmieux tes partenaires, Moeurghty, fit Rick en l'ignorant volontairement. Ce-celui-là était un des pires.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur les mecs avec qui je couche, rétorqua vertement l'adolescent.

Rick se tût en pinçant les lèvres. Morty savait qu'il était vexé au pli de son front mais il ne dit rien. Tant pis pour lui. Ce n'était quand même pas à Rick de lui faire la morale sur ce sujet.

Il se replongea dans ses pensées, s'interrogeant sur le sentiment de malaise et d'étrange nostalgie qu'il ressentait.

 

C'était horrible.

Rick était un génie, le plus grand génie qu'ait connu l'univers, et pourtant il n'avait pas prévu ce qui était en train de se passer : sa relation avec Morty lui manquait cruellement. Il savait qu'elle était tordue, malsaine, et qu'elle mettait en danger son petit-fils. C'était exactement pour ces raisons qu'il y avait mis un terme.

Mais voir Morty vivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était lui semblait de la torture. Chaque fois que Morty revenait d'un de ses rendez-vous, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler intérieurement. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas _normal_. Rien ne l'était, et pourtant il continuait de subir cette situation comme une punition qu'il avait amplement mérité.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin. Il aurait dû arrêter Morty la première fois qu'il lui a fait des avances. Comme ça il n'aurait pas l'impression d'être piétiné corps et âme à chaque fois que Morty couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il détestait se sentir comme ça. Il avait pensé à effacer sa propre mémoire, mais il s'était vite détourné de cette idée : en dépit du nombres incalculables de ses torts et regrets, il tenait toujours à les garder à l'esprit. C'était ce qui faisait de lui l'être qu'il était. S'il n'était plus cette personne, qui deviendrait-il ?

Il avait peur de le savoir. Trifouiller ses propres souvenirs était une matière dangereuse, trop dangereuse pour qu'il s'y risque. Il y avait des méthodes plus expéditives, quoique moins efficaces sur le long terme, pour oublier ce qui le poursuivait.

Résigné, il ouvrit un portail vers un énième bar alien de sa connaissance. Il avait toujours eu une préférence pour cette addiction-ci, qui lui permettait, pendant un bref moment, de ne plus penser à ce qui tournait mal dans sa vie.

A ne plus penser du tout en fait.

Dans un coin du laboratoire souterrain désormais désert, le prisonnier que Rick gardait ici depuis deux semaines ronflait dans son bâillon. Sa boucle d'oreille en or représentant un triangle avec un œil cligna une fois la paupière.

 

Le déménagement de Morty eut lieu un mercredi. Summer sécha exprès les cours à la fac pour venir l'aider. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, hormis un paquet de fringues. L'appartement qu'il avait trouvé était petit mais agréable ; il avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'aussi peu cher à bas prix – c'en était même étonnant. Lorsqu'il avait signé le bail, il avait remarqué que le propriétaire avait l'air ailleurs, il semblait pressé de s'en aller, comme s'il risquait quelque chose à rester trop longtemps ici. Il évitait son regard.

Mais Morty s'en fichait. L'important, c'était qu'il allait enfin faire ses premiers pas dans sa vie d'adulte. Vivre chez ses parents ne le satisfaisait plus, il avait besoin d'air.

Autrefois, il aurait pu dire que cette vie lui convenait parce qu'il y avait Rick. Il passait le clair de son temps attaché à ses bottes, à vivre des aventures palpitantes, cependant, depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus pareil.

Rick n'était même pas là pour son déménagement. Il devait probablement cuver dans sa cave secrète.

Morty était amer, pourtant il essaya de le cacher. Sa sœur était là, et même si ils avaient leurs différends, il l'aimait. Le fait qu'elle soit là le touchait.

\- Tu aurais pu faire appel à une entreprise, râla Jerry en déposant un carton sur le sol avant de se frotter le dos en geignant.

Beth se cogna contre lui en entrant dans l'appart avec deux sacs plein de fringues.

\- Tu es dans le passage !, le rabroua-t-elle.

Elle vint dans la pièce principale et admira les deux portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la plage, les poings sur les hanches. Son fils se figea, attendant son verdict avec une pointe d'anxiété.

\- C'est fantastique que tu ais trouvé cet endroit, fit-elle remarquer à Morty. Je suis certaine que tu te plairas ici.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire soulagé, content d'être approuvé par au moins un membre de la famille. Il sortit deux mugs et servit du café à ses parents. La cafetière était la première chose qu'il avait sorti des cartons.

\- Merci pour le coup de main. Je ne m'en serais pas sorti sans vous...

\- Je réitère que tu aurais dû faire appel à des déménageurs...

\- Jerry, est-ce que tu sais combien ça coûte à Miami, ce genre de service ? Il a un petit budget, c'est normal ! Et puis heureusement, il nous a, nous !

\- Je dis juste que...

Summer leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Viens Morty, on va se balader sur la plage !

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

Ils marchèrent. L'après-midi était bien entamé – ils avaient presque fini de décharger la camionnette – et la plage était déserte. Morty savait que ça ne durerait pas : il y avait toujours des gens qui venaient la nuit pour faire la fête, installer de la musique. Il aimait cette ambiance, il aimait ne jamais se sentir seul, le bruit et les lumières. En fait, sa première crainte quand il avait décidé de s'installer dans son propre appartement, ça avait été le silence. La vie de famille apportait son lot de conflit, mais c'était aussi une vie, et il allait en changer. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'y adapter.

Mais il avait eu tort de s'en faire. Il était très excité – mais malgré tout, le fait que Rick ne se soit pas montré lui faisait quand même un nœud à l'estomac.

Summer s'assit sur le sable brûlant, utilisant son paréo comme serviette. Elle portait un maillot de bain rose deux pièces. Morty resta debout pour regarder le soleil se coucher sur la mer.

\- Alors ça y est, hein...

\- Quoi ?, demanda Morty sans quitter des yeux l'horizon.

\- T'es devenu plus grand que moi, répondit doucement sa sœur.

\- Tu fais 1m73, rétorqua le garçon en grimaçant.

\- Je parlais pas de ça.

Ils se turent, réfléchissant tous les deux à ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Tu sais que si grand-père n'était pas là, c'est parce qu'il refuse de te voir grandir, souffla-t-elle.

\- Rick est un connard, répliqua le blond en croisant les bras.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir abandonné. Mais le comportement de Rick à son égard depuis quelques temps, cette distance qu'il sentait dans leurs rapports, c'était blessant. Qu'il ne soit pas là était juste le point culminant de tout un tas de choses qui n'allaient pas.

Des choses qu'il aurait aimé comprendre. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas demander.

Summer le fusilla du regard :

\- Il n'a rien dit quand tu as annoncé que tu avais trouvé un appart, mais il était choqué. Je le sais. Il est venu pleurer dans ma chambre après.

Morty rougit violemment et la regarda enfin.

\- Il a fait quoi ?

Sa sœur se rengorgea :

\- Comme tu n'étais pas là, tu ne nous as pas entendu, mais on a passé un long moment à discuter. Enfin discuter...ça s'est surtout résumé à ses élucubrations d'alcoolique et moi essayant de le rassurer. Il disait qu'il avait peur que tu arrêtes complètement de lui parler, que tu le remplaces par quelqu'un d'autres. Il a dit qu'il ferait tout pour toi...

Elle fit la moue et il sut que ça lui coûtait de dire ça – elle avait toujours envié la relation qu'il avait avec leur grand-père.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?, contre-attaqua Morty avec hargne. S'il voulait faire quelque chose pour moi, c'était le bon moment. Au lieu de ça, il fait comme d'habitude, il fuit les problèmes. Il ne vient pas m'en parler...

\- En même temps, t'es toujours de sortie, grogna Summer.

\- Je ne vais pas rester à me morfondre en espérant qu'il vienne me chercher, s'énerva l'adolescent.

Sa sœur soupira.

\- S'il peut pas en parler...peut-être que tu devrais le forcer. Enfin, si tu as envie. Je pense que t'en as envie. T'as fait la gueule toute la journée parce qu'il était pas là...

Morty s'étrangla. Il pensait l'avoir plutôt bien caché. Summer sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil.

\- Rien ne m'échappe.

\- On dirait bien, marmonna le garçon en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il hésita en s'agitant légèrement :

\- Et...qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autres ?

\- Tiens, ça t'intéresse ?, le taquina sa sœur.

\- Oh alleeeez, crache le morceau, t'en meurs d'envie.

\- Ha mais avant ça faut payer !

\- Quoi, faire payer ton propre frère !? Quel genre d'être humain es-tu ?, fit mine de s'offusquer Morty.

Summer lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule et ils rirent en observant le coucher de soleil, le ciel au-dessus d'eux virant à l'indigo.

 

La journée de travail de Rick se termina aux alentours de 3h du matin. Il était resté enfermé dans son labo souterrain, ignorant même l'heure du repas, afin de se consacrer à l'interrogatoire de son prisonnier, le kidnappeur de Morty, qui semblait ne rien savoir – du moins, pas consciemment.

Avec l'aide de son appareil lui permettant de s'infiltrer dans les rêves d'autrui, Rick avait put pénétrer les pensées du sbire, afin de tenter de découvrir qui était son employeur. Il avait fallu un long moment car il lui avait fallu faire le tri entre les fantaisies crées par son cerveau et la vérité, les souvenirs réels. Il avait contacté Scary Terry, qui l'avait guidé dans les recoins les plus sombres du subconscient d'Antonio, et ainsi il avait pu retrouver la fille. La rouquine au caractère bien trempé qui semblait répondre directement au patron. Celui qui avait voulu le mettre hors circuit en s'attaquant à Morty.

C'était impardonnable et Rick s'assurerait que plus aucun mal ne puisse lui être fait – et puis il devait aussi protéger son business. Ce ne serait pas bon pour les affaires si d'autres apprenaient qu'il se laissait marcher sur les pieds dès qu'on touchait à son petit-fils. Ça pourrait faire des émules et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Surtout en ce moment, alors qu'il essayait justement de faire en sorte que Morty fasse sa vie loin de ses problèmes.

Après avoir vu son visage, il lui fut facile, en hackant le service des cartes d'identité, de retrouver sa photo et son nom.

Plongé dans le noir, il contempla avec intensité le visage qui le fixait, impassible, sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Son prénom et son nom de famille, ainsi qu'un certain nombres d'informations sans intérêt, étaient inscrits noir sur blanc.

_Wendy Corduroy._

\- Je te tiens, siffla-t-il entre ses dents jaunies, ses yeux cernés et injectés de sang dissimulés derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

 

Les reflets sur les lunettes de Rick ne laissaient rien deviner de son regard, lui conférant un aspect énigmatique que Morty aurait bien voulu imiter. Mais Rick avait insisté pour que les siennes aient des verres transparents, ça le rendait plus mignon disait-il.

Morty savait parfaitement pourquoi Rick préférait qu'il ait l'air inoffensif. C'était plus facile pour Rick de détourner l'attention, et ainsi Morty pouvait agir en douce. Quand il s'amenait à des rencontres risquées avec le garçon à son bras, les regards se rivaient automatiquement sur Rick Sanchez, le célèbre criminel recherché dans tout le multiverse, et certainement pas sur le _toy boy_ qui ne semblait pas cacher grand chose. C'était mal connaître Morty, puisqu'il était le partenaire de Rick, qu'il était du même sang, et que par conséquent il était doué pour se sortir de situations dangereuses quand il le fallait.

Rick comptait sur lui et il ne le décevait jamais. Ce n'était pas le genre de Morty de laisser tomber sa famille. Ceux pour qui il comptait.

Les traits de Rick ne bougèrent pas d'un iota lorsque les aliens insectoïdes pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Il resta calmement assis sur cette banquette, les bras sur le dossier, de la poudre proprement alignée sur la table brillante devant lui, prête à être glissée dans de petits sachets destinés à la vente.

Puis lentement, un sourire de chat naquit sur ses lèvres. Les aliens comprirent à peine ce qui leurs arrivait quand Morty ouvrit le feu derrière eux. Les rafales de blaster fauchèrent la plupart des assaillants mais l'un d'eux parvînt à zig-zaguer entre les tables du club pour éviter les tirs, blessant Morty à l'épaule. Ce dernier s'effondra dans un cri sous l'impact, mais un autre cri retentit lorsque l'alien se retrouva jeté à terre par un Rick dont les lunettes qui avaient glissées révélaient le regard fou et exorbité. Ses mains noueuses formaient des poings de fer qui s'abattirent sur le faciès grimaçant de la créature jusqu'à ce que ce dernier dégouline de fluides visqueux.

Le sourire vicieux de Sanchez disparut comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Morty l'appeler faiblement. Il abandonna le corps inerte de son adversaire pour rejoindre le garçon et le soulever sans perdre de temps, grognant entre ses dents qu'il avait de quoi le soigner dans le vaisseau et qu'il ne garderait même pas une cicatrice. Sa voix à ce moment-là avait été douce comme du velours, presque réconfortante en dépit du ton rude avec lequel il parlait toujours.

Morty ouvrit les yeux, mettant quelques secondes à se souvenir où il était, des papillons lui chatouillant agréablement le ventre : il se trouvait dans un lit, et l'oreiller dans lequel il avait le nez plongé fleurait bon le sexe. Il s'était endormi peu après avoir atteint un orgasme anal, chose qui lui était de plus en plus difficile ces derniers temps.

Il tenta de ramener les souvenirs de son rêve qui s'échappaient déjà comme de la fumée d'entre ses doigts. Un picotement dans son cou le fit se gratter avec insistance et il sentit des mains larges lui caresser les fesses, un corps viril, musclé, se blottir contre lui.

« Laisse-moi te faire jouir encore... », murmura Jan à son oreille en effleurant son lobe de ses lèvres, tandis qu'un de ses doigts s'invitait déjà contre son anus lubrifié, le titillant de manière frustrante.

Pourtant, l'excitation que Morty avait ressenti pendant son sommeil était complètement retombée. Il s'écarta prestement et glissa hors des draps, cherchant déjà du regard ses vêtements.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?, demanda l'acteur, visiblement déçu.

Morty esquissa un sourire malicieux en lui jetant un coup d’œil, la main sur la hanche.

\- J'aime beaucoup trop voyager pour ça...

Il sortit de la chambre avec ses affaires sous le bras, fier de sa nudité. Néanmoins il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit sans se retourner une seule fois.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Rick l'attendre au pied des escaliers en face de la propriété, son vaisseau garé dans la cours. Son expression était plus impénétrable que jamais.

\- Je t'emmène faire un BUUURP tour ?, proposa-t-il en caressant le capot de son vaisseau.

Morty hésita une seconde, jouant avec l'idée de l'envoyer paître. Mais il en avait trop envie.

\- OK.

 

Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de trois mots, pourtant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Morty se rendit compte que c'était exactement le genre d'endroit où il voulait aller.

Ils étaient sur une planète où il faisait nuit, et les néons scintillaient de milles promesses aguicheuses dans les rues bondées de créatures excentriques toutes plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres.

Rick le conduisit dans un endroit fantastique devant lequel il y avait une queue énorme – ils passèrent devant comme s'ils étaient propriétaires des lieux, et pour tout dire, Morty ne savait même pas si ce n'était pas justement le cas. Il y avait une salle de danse plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée par des flashs lumineux de toutes les couleurs et des écrans qui diffusaient des images dignes d'un trip au LSD. La musique était forte et Morty avait l'impression qu'elle battait au même rythme que son cœur.

Rick alla s'asseoir sur une banquette, tandis que le jeune homme s'aventurait au milieu de la foule pour accompagner les tambourinements qui jaillissaient des enceintes. Ses hanches s'agitèrent, puis ses jambes, ses bras, son cou, et tout son corps. Il prit ses aises et fit virevolter sa chevelure blonde, tandis qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même, ses mains caressant son ventre pour se mettre en confiance, puis levant les bras en l'air. Le musique le remplissait, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un réceptacle dont les pensées, les angoisses, s'enfuyaient l'espace d'une chanson, d'une danse, pour le laisser libre de ressentir.

Le regard de Rick ne le quitta pas pendant toute la demi-heure qui suivit. Ensuite, des aliens vinrent lui faire la discussion et Morty perdit soudain son rythme en constatant que Rick ne l'observait plus. Il parlait avec une plantureuse femelle blamph aux lèvres pulpeuses et aux oreilles mobiles.

Morty passa commande au bar et revint vers Rick avec une tequila mauve fluorescent. Il vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du vieux savant sans se préoccuper de sa compagne, et lui tendit un quartier de citron, dans lequel Rick mordit, puis le dos de sa main, où gisait une ligne de sel. Rick lui prit délicatement le poignet et lécha sa peau, récupérant les grains avec sa langue. Morty frissonna, fasciné par le spectacle, et contempla avidement son grand-père quand celui-ci prit une rasade d'alcool.

Après avoir reposé son verre, il enlaça Morty et le serra doucement contre lui. Surpris, le garçon vint se blottir contre sa poitrine, le visage dans son cou. L'une des mains de Rick se perdit dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre lui caressait le dos. Une émotion étrange, faite d'excitation et de nostalgie, agita l'adolescent. Il se gratta la nuque de ses ongles colorés et l'un de ses bras s'enroula autour de l'épaule de Rick pour lui rendre son embrassade. Ce dernier émit un hoquet de stupeur, sans pour autant le repousser.

La musique hurlait toujours. Les gens tout autour d'eux dansaient, flirtaient, se frottaient les uns aux autres.

Mais ils étaient seuls dans leur petit univers. Seuls dans leur étreinte.

 

Avec le décalage horaire, ils rentrèrent au beau milieu de la nuit. Bien que n'étant jamais venu, Rick ramena un Morty endormi chez lui, ouvrant la porte sans les clefs avec la plus grande des facilités. Il chercha la chambre et déposa le garçon dans son lit. Les draps sentaient bon le jasmin, avec des paillettes un peu partout. L'adolescent ne semblait avoir ramené personne ici. Rick en profita de son sommeil pour explorer un peu les lieux, s'étonnant de l'absence de désordre – mais en même temps, il n'avait pas regardé dans les placards. L'endroit était propre, à part devant les baies vitrées, où il y avait moultes traces de doigts, mais aussi du sable qui crissait sous les pieds. Rick devinait aisément comment Morty devait passé le plus clair de son temps, hypothèse confirmée par la serviette de bain et le tube de crème solaire posés à côté de ses tongs.

Le vieux scientifique coinça un cure-dent entre ses lèvres fines et contempla le soleil en train de se coucher. L'endroit était bien placé, il était content de l'avoir choisi et il espérait que Morty se plaisait ici. Cet appartement, c'était l'occasion de prendre son envol et s'éloigner des problèmes de son grand-père. C'était dur, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, de voir Morty de moins en moins souvent, mais c'était pour son bien. Cela maintenait sa mémoire cohérente, à l'aide de la puce, et puis cela évitait à Rick d'être soumis à la tentation et de craquer. Il avait bien failli ce soir, et la culpabilité lui plombait le ventre. Quand Morty était venu à lui, il n'avait pas su dire non. Il avait eu envie de toucher son corps, d'empoigner ses fesses dans un geste de propriétaire, et de l'embrasser.

Il ferma les yeux en frissonnant, se rappelant du contact de s es bras nus autour de lui, du goût de sa peau, et soudain il n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre dans son lit, le réveiller en couvrant de baisers ses cuisses dorées, et se frayer un chemin entre ses jambes pour le sucer et le faire couiner...

Entretenir ce genre de pensées n'aidait en rien à garder le contrôle. Il tira sur sa ceinture pour réajuster son pantalon, un début d'érection déformant déjà sa braguette. Il soupira en jetant un dernier regard nostalgique vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre.

Morty lui manquait. Pas seulement le sexe qu'ils avaient ensemble, même si c'était une grande source de frustration. Il aimait sa présence, tout simplement, l'affection et la complicité qu'ils partageaient, les sarcasmes de Morty durant leurs aventures, sa manière si séduisante de jouer avec le danger, tout en obéissant aveuglément à ses plans. Sa liberté et son charisme, au service de ses petits désirs égoïstes. Morty était prêt à tout pour lui, c'était grisant.

Et bien sûr, c'était également réciproque.

Mais cette période était terminée. Il ne pouvait plus risquer de le perdre à nouveau, il ne pouvait plus l'entraîner dans cette spirale de désespoir où il finissait toujours par noyer les gens qui l'entouraient. Il l'aimait et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il lui en faisait malgré tout, et cela le tuait à petit feu. Il valait mieux qu'ils restent à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Même si cela aussi le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper, et il avait justement le prétexte idéal.

Un adversaire à traquer.

 


End file.
